


Bodacious body

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [32]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Confidence, F/M, Fluff, body - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Bodacious body

“God, when did I get so old?” you asked Sonny as you looked in the mirror.

He spit his toothpaste into the sink then rinsed his mouth. “Hey. Easy there. I’m older than you.” He patted your bottom as he passed by you. “Besides you still have the ass of a 21-year-old.”

“Don’t I wish.” You continued looking in the mirror pulling at the corners of your eyes, swearing you could see grey hair and you didn’t fail to notice the baby weight you had failed to lose after Caroline was born.

Sonny came back in the bathroom “Now what are you doing?” He asked as you turned side to side in the mirror.

“My body has changed so much. I mean I get it. Five kids, two of which were born in the same year, I’m not going to have the same body I did ten years ago. Hell, I don’t have the body I did two years ago. I mean, just, I don’t know what I mean actually.”

“What’s all this about, huh? I’ve never known you to be anything but confident,” Sonny asserted.

Shrugging your shoulders you walked back to the bedroom. “I dunno. Just feeling a little insecure,” you admitted.

Sonny followed and sat down beside you on the bed while you were putting lotion on your elbows. You put a dollop of lotion in his palm. He slipped his hands under your shirt, massaging the lotion into your back. “Your perfect face is the least beautiful thing about you.”

“Seriously, Sonny?” you responded then giggled.

“Yes. Seriously.” He turned you to face him. “You have a beautiful mind and heart too. Your bodacious body, well that’s just icing on the cake.”

“Bodacious?” you asked with a raised brow.

He nodded his head. “Mmm, hmmm.” Smiling a radiant dimpled smile at you he laid back and gently pulled you over him. “And I’m going to show you how much I mean it. All. Night. Long.”


End file.
